


Three's a Party

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an Anon on Tumblr: Chris & Josh stumble into a random room during a heated make-out session, more or less oblivious to Mike’s presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

There was never a lot of closed-mindedness when it came to their close group of friends. There actually wasn’t a lot of closed anything, for that matter. All of the relationships were open with varying agreements and rules set aside by each couple. Things ranged from Mike and Jess, who could care less where they got their rocks off, to Chris and Ashley who discussed every potential partner in great length before anything ever actually went down. The only exception to that rule was Josh, who was credited with being Chris’ first in nearly every sexual act. A “Sexsei”, Josh had called himself, as a play off of the word “Sensei”. It was a pun even his best friend had disapproved of. Everyone else just called him “Chris’ unofficial boyfriend”.

That’s why Mike barely spared a glance to the two when his door was thrown open, both men tripping over their feet in a rush to get to the bed. They seemed blind to their surroundings, concerned solely with keeping their lips locked and hands fisted tightly in each other’s hair, their clothes. Wherever they could reach. It wasn’t a bad sight, really. It was… well, it was surprisingly hot– there was no tip-toeing around it– but it wasn’t a sight meant for him. They probably didn’t even realize they had stumbled into Matt’s room, drunk off of their arousal.

Clearing his throat, Mike kicked back in his chair, preparing to milk the situation for all it’s worth. Well, at least that was what he was planning on. Instead both of the other men ignored him, Josh pushing his friend flat onto the bed and straddling him with a wide grin. “I’m going to rock your world, Cochise.” The Washington promised, somehow managing to be almost painfully seductive, even as he laughed against the blonde’s lips. 

Their hips rocked filthily together, breathy little gasps of air fanning over each other’s throats or into each other’s mouths. Their every little move screamed sex, and they hadn’t even shown any skin yet. Who would have ever thought seeing these two going at it could be so… arousing? Surely not Mike. It brought an unfamiliar flush to his face just hearing the groan that fell from Chris’ lips as Josh impatiently palmed the younger man through his jeans.

It was then he decided he had to put a stop to this now, before things progressed any further and he had to excuse himself– lower half giving the show a standing ovation as he fled the room. His room. He had to announce himself now, before things got any weirder.

“Okay guys, you got me! Very funny.” Mike called with a clap, standing from his seat and raising his hands in surrender. Still the two remained seemingly oblivious, Josh’s other hand now making his way down Chris’ long torso and- and, oh fuck, unfastening his pants.

Heaving a great exhale, Mike briefly forgot where he was going with his argument, leaning forward as if trying to catch an early peek. “Shit….” He muttered, biting into his lower lip anxiously. It was a nervous, breathy laugh that had pulled him from his imagination. It was Chris, face flushed with a strained smile quirking at his lips. But more importantly, he was looking at him.

“How long have you known I was here, you assholes?” Mike tried to sound mad, he really did, but his voice came out more strangled than anything.

It was Josh who answered, turning to face Mike with his eyebrows raised in amusement. “You think we’re dumb enough to break down someone else’s door for sex?” He teased, Chris piping up not a second later.

“Don’t answer him.” He groaned, fingers gripping Josh’s hair and guiding their lips back together. Mike couldn’t believe they were actually willfully ignoring him, all but already fucking on his bed.

He should have known there was more to their little plan. It was Josh and Chris he was dealing with, after all.

“Mike?” The darkest of the three called softly, immediately drawing the eyes of both his friends.

By this point, Josh’s hair was heavily disheveled, curls falling forward into green eyes. His right shoulder rocked steadily back and forth, and Mike followed the movement straight down to where his hand disappeared into Chris’ pants.

“Holy fuck, bro.” He muttered, glancing up to where the blonde was biting down hard on his lower lip to keep quiet– cheeks painted red with a dark blush.

There was nothing Mike could think of wanting to do more in that very moment, than climbing behind Josh and rutting his hips into the older man, leaning over his shoulder and soothing Chris’ swollen lips with his tongue. But he couldn’t possibly do that, not when-

“Mike.” Josh called again, abruptly putting a stop to his fantasies with a firmer voice than the one he used before.

“Yea-yeah?” He answered clumsily, unconsciously taking another step forward. He didn’t miss how the action brought another smile to Josh’s face.

“You think you’d pay to see us?” The Washington teased, obviously referring to the pornstar jokes he’s made about Mike and Jess in the past. Mike couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“No one pays for amateur porn, man.”

Chris snorted from his place below Josh, swatting his best friend’s hand away so he could kick off his pants. He almost laughed at the pout that brought from the film buff. “You don’t have to pay in cash.” He suggested, voice a pitch higher than normal.

“I’m… not following.”

This time it was Josh’s turn to groan, face dropping into Chris’ shoulder. “For fuck’s sake, Munroe. Get over here, and hop on the train to bone zone.”

“Bone zone?” Mike had repeated, torn between being amused and concerned this was Josh’s best method of seduction.

“Oh my God,” Chris had exhaled heavily, seemingly just as put out with their friend as Mike. “I swear, he’s usually a lot better at dirty talk.”

“Is he now?”

Speaking up again, Josh decided to take a more direct approach. “I’m pretty great at being dirty, period. And Chris isn’t so bad either.” The boy purred, leaning over to take Mike’s hand and tug him right up against the bed. “Why don’t you stay the night and see for yourself? I’ll even let you take the reigns.”

“Now we’re talking.” Mike grinned crookedly, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He was unsure of where to start, but Josh went ahead and made that decision for him. Taking Mike’s hand in his own, the older boy guided his fingers up the bottom of Chris shirt, encouraging them to stroke over the pale skin hidden just below the fabric. The simple gesture evoked a small shiver from the blonde.

“I’m sorry, are we finally getting to the action?” He joked, eyes catching on Mike’s chest as Josh worked on undoing his buttons. Mike would be lying if he said he wasn’t just a little proud of the obvious interest.

Instead he just smirked, cupping Chris’ chin in his hand and forcing those blue eyes back to his. “As soon as I decide which of you I want to take apart first.” He promised, voice lowered to match the tension in the room.

It was the matching groans that convinced him he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick apology in case anything goes wrong. It's my first day on AO3, and I'm transferring all my works over from Tumblr to here, but I'm not exactly sure how everything works yet. Some things may end up a bit skewed....


End file.
